


untitled

by crickets



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	untitled

There's a night in front of the television, Jack sitting too close, her hand resting on his jean-covered thigh, his arm behind her back, thumb resting against the side of her breast.

Claire remembers sliding her hand further up his leg, finding hard flesh, remembers Jack arching into her touch, letting her rub him off against his jeans with the credits rolling by on the screen. She remembers the sound in his voice when he comes, faster than she would have imagined, remembers how he won't look at her afterward.

He doesn't stick around the house anymore when she's at home, and her crappy shifts at the bar make it easier for him to avoid her.

Soon enough she stops trying to speak with him at all, tries to forget, to pretend it didn't happen.

( _She's only really successful at the first thing._ )

\--

Jack remembers the night in front of the television too, although a little differently than her. Weeks, he'd woken with the memory of a dream -- finding her in their shared bathroom, shoving her bathrobe over her thighs, fucking her against the sink.

Same dream, every night.

So when Claire reaches over, he's half asleep and already hard for her, though she doesn't know it. And he can't bring himself to stop her before he's shooting his load into his own pants. He remembers uttering a strained "fuck," and pushing her away so he can get up and clean himself off in the bathroom.

He doesn't come back to her, tries not to imagine her sitting there alone. Waiting. _Unsatisfied._

Now, Claire has noisy sex at night with strangers she brings home from the bar. She screams their names and bangs on the wall adjacent to his room to make sure he can hear. Jack's aware that she does this because she knows he has an early surgery, that she does it to piss him off at the thought of another man inside her, making her come.

Jack knows he should be very, _very angry._

( _Truth is, it only turns him on._ )

 _-fin_


End file.
